


Freedom

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Rescue mission, from the pov of a war prisoner?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Freedom

He doesn't trust in the dark shaped figure when it comes near him and opens the cell, he doesn't trust him, not for a long time. 

Not even when he takes off the cowl that makes him seem like a wild beast or something else equally terrifying. 

He does instead when he finally looks at him and the look in his eyes is shape like dark soothing blue eyes. 

It even makes him resemble a human. The man, or beast has been sitting near him for days now and he doesn't understand what that means, maybe it wants to eat him or maybe it wants to save him.

He'd been alone for a long time before his arrival, so much that he had stop counting the days and started hoping for his death. 

And then a shadow opened his cell and now he doesn't know what he is awaiting for.

The man in the cell doesn't want to believe that his saving has come in the shape of a shadow, the shadow of a beast with the soul of a human. 

It's truly a sickening thought.  
  
They've been alone for an even longer time when they finally get rescued. This time a more human sight covers the sky, the colors are blue and red and he finally feels warm inside his chest and when he looks back at the, half man, half shadow, he can see him with the clarity of the day.  
  
He is human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from when I wanted to write about a war and a other kind of wild tales, but I got bored and didn't finished anything lol.  
> I will also like to apologise to the english language for not understanding basic grammar.


End file.
